1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a conventional ink jet recording device mainly employs a shuttle system in which a head reciprocates in a widthwise direction of a recording medium represented by a sheet of paper or a film, a throughput brought about a high-speed printing is difficult to be enhanced. In view of this, a one-pass system in which a plurality of heads is arranged to cover the entire width of a recording medium and an image is recorded at a time has recently been proposed in order to cope with high-speed printing.
The one-pass system is advantageous for increasing speed. However, as a result of depositing adjacent dots at short intervals, the adjacent dot is deposited before previously deposited ink permeates into a recording medium, resulting in that coalescence of adjacent dots (hereinafter referred to as “deposition interference”) is easily to occur, which is liable to deteriorate image quality.
In view of the above problem, there is a need to provide a plasma processing device that can modify a surface of a subject to be processed in order that a high-quality printed matter can be created, and an image forming apparatus including the same.